los_delaware_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aa (SSBU)
Aa is a returning fighter in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. He is confirm during E3 2018 classified as fighter #40. He uses a shot bar for his release of his jump shot. When unlock, he is fought in Los Angeles, CA. Attributes Aa is a mid weight to heavy weight character in Super Smash Bros Ultimate that processing a fast speed on waking and dashing but slower than Jaelyn and Harmony. He has an slightly slower falling animation than Mario and Sonic with an okay air speed. Damage rate is somewhat strong close by. He a projectile from his jumpshot from his basketball. He a a great vertical recovery but lower than Jaelyn. He has a great horizontal recovery but shorter than Harmony Card meter full of her side special (even with the command input). Changes from Super Smash Bros. 4 Ground Attack Neutral Attack: * Comes faster on the third hit. First two hit * First hits are slower. Foward Tilt: * Has less end lag. * Decease knockback and shied stun. Up Tilt: * Has Shorter range. Down Tilt: * Down tilt's sweetspot takes priority over the sourspot. * The sweetspot is slightly smaller (3.5u → 3.2u). Dash Attack: * Has a good horizontal range. Foward Smash * Does less knockback. * Shorten the hitbox of the basketball. Up Smash: * Up smash's animation has been reversed, with Aa facing toward the screen rather than away from it. * Increased the sweetspot of the up smash. Down Smash: * Down smash has reduced knock back range. Aerial Attack: Neutral Air: * The number of spin reduce from 3 to 1 due to prevent 0 to death combo from the netrual air to foward air or back air then side special back to the stage. * Damage output and knock back has been decreased. Foward Air: * Reduced the knock back by 1/10 from Smash 4 due to broken mechanic of 0 to death combo from neutral air. * Knock back has been decreased. Back Air: * Decreased the size from 0 to death combo from neutral air. * Knock back has been decreased. Up Air: * Increased the vertical hit box. * Knock back has been decreased. Down air: * Fixed issue of spiking from ledge. * Damage output has been decreased. Special Move: Basketball: * Pull out a basketball with a new leather texture. Aa Dive: * Decreased the size when it fully charge and knock back. Vertical Jump: * The move having a slightly longer duration (frame 3/7/8/9/10/12/14 → 3/7/9/11/13/15/17). Aa Super Kick: * Decreased the size of the hitbox. Dunking: * No longer can do extra damage to press the button to match the rhythm. During the E3 2018 presentation, this final smash is now a cinematic final smash. Blocking: * Increased the range of the basketball when it thrown. Update History Aa has some buffs and nerfs overall in game updates. Major buffs came when Banjo-Kazooie and Tinashe was released. 2.0.0 * Increased timing of Aa Super Kick faster. 3.0.0 * Decreased the size of foward tilt with basketball. * Up tilt now has less end lag. 4.0.0 * Change angle of down tilt. 5.0.0 * Increased knock back on the third hit of neutral attack. * Increased knock back of foward tilt without basketball on the strong punch. * Increased the knock back little bit on dash attack. * Increased the knock back by little bit on Neutral air, foward air, back air, and down air. * Increased shield damage on down special. * The Super Kick on the final smash has increased the range. 5.1.0 * Increased the shield damage on Aa dive by 1/16. Moveset On Screen Appearance Aa comes out of his car. Taunt: * Up Taunt: Aa doing the scoop dance. * Down Taunt: Start doing the hit em folks. * Side Taunt: Starts doing the shoot dance Victory Poses * Aa starts to dunk. * Aa starts dribbling the basketball * Aa starts calling his phone then blow a kiss to the camera. In competitive play TBA. Palette Swap TBA. Classic Mode: Athletic Pick Aa classic mode is going against athletic enemies that are strong. Some play a sport but other (Example: Captain Falcon, Ryu, Ken, are Wii Fit Trainer) don't play sport and they athletic shape. 3 battle are Stamina Battle. Boss route is Dan Donahue Role in World of Light Aa was among the fighters that were summoned to the cliffside to fight against the army of Master Hands. During the opening cutscene, Aa was present on the cliffside when Galeem unleashed his beams of light. Aa was then destroyed by Galeem's light attack offscreen and imprisoned alongside the rest of the fighters, with the exception of Kirby. Aa can be rescued at the Echo Park in Los Angles in Teamwork World sub-world in the Light Realm. In Spirits Battle As a main opponent As a minion Category:SSBU